Ask the NPS
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: The NPS answer questions.


**Please send all questions to the NPS in the form of a PM please!** **_IN THE FORM OF A PM! THERE ARE RULES! _****There are no rules as to what you ****_can_**** and ****_cannot _****_ask_****, but please keep it appropriate. I am accepting questions for any member:**

**Sandy (Sen)**

**Jessie (Chi)**

**Cat (Tsuki)**

**Rose (Reiki)**

**Hanna (Ichi)**

**Kathy (Ame)**

**If you haven't already seen them in action, read about their adventures in ****_The NPS,_** **_The NPS Strikes Back,_**** and ****_The Dark Side of the NPS._**

* * *

Rose fell down the hole into the underground hideout. She landed on the floor and got out of the way as another fell down beside her. Cat, a blonde, was the one to land there. They both headed down the cemented hallway to a large room. Cat sat on a couch. Rose went forward to the front and sat on a stool. After a few minutes others piled into the room. There were six in total.**_  
_**

"I have called this meeting because of an important announcement," Rose said. "I decided to start a website. A website where we post our adventures and chat with the outside world. Here. I'll bring it up." Rose walked over to one of the computers and brought up a website. "All of us have accounts. We can go on at anytime." Rose pressed the login button and put in her username, FireNinja, and password. It immediately went to her profile. The other five NPS crowded around.

"What's that?" Jessie said, pointing to a 3 at the bottom.

"That means there is three new questions. You will have it too. Please only answer questions directed to yourselves. Let's see..." She pressed the three and it brought her to a new page. "This is the first question..." She paled, as well as many others. "This one's a group question. You guys can get on on the other computers."

"This'll be fun," Kathy said. They all logged in with the information Rose gave them. Hanna got Ninja4U, Cat got NinjaCatX3, Kathy got WolfNinja, Sandy got NinjaAngel123 and Jessie got 42Ninjas.

"So... How will we answer this?" Sandy asked. She stared at the question on the screen, then pressed it, bringing it to the chat page.

* * *

_GreeseAngel897: _**What happens if one of you gets pregnant?**

* * *

**_FireNinja_ has joined chat**

**_NinjaCatX3 _****has joined chat**

**********_NinjaAngel123 _****has joined chat**

**_WolfNinja _****has joined chat**

**********_42Ninjas _****has joined chat**

**_Ninja4U_ ****has joined chat**

* * *

_FireNinja:_ ** GreeseAngel897 - Great question. I never thought about that...**

_Ninja4U:_ **I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get pregnant...**

* * *

**_MegaFanGirl_ has joined chat  
**

* * *

_WolfNinja: _**You never know. I just hope we'd never have to deal with it.**

_MegaFanGirl:_** SQUEE! Are you currently on?!**

_FireNinja:_** Yes.**

_NinjaCatX3:_** Yes. All of us.**

_MegaFanGirl:_** Can't you be either boys or girls when going into the Narutoverse?**

_FireNinja:_** Yes, but we've only ever been girls when going. We haven't been boys yet.**

_MegaFanGirl:_** Well, you still have to prepare. Even if it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't.**

_Ninja4U:_** True.**

_FireNinja:_** I agree. So what would we do if we are the ones who are pregnant?**

_42Ninjas:_** We're having the baby no matter where we are. You have to take that into consideration.**

_NinjaAngel123:_** I would want to have it in the Narutoverse. It'd be less painful probably.**

_FireNinja:_** Probably.**

_MegaFanGirl:_** Would you keep it though? It'd be so cool! To have a father or mother who's an anime character!**

_FireNinja:_** That'd be risky. We're only kids.**

_NinjaAngel123:_** But we couldn't just leave it in the Narutoverse. It'd disappear.**

_FireNinja:_** I know. But if we bring it here we'd have to raise it in secret or put it up for adoption.**

_NinjaCatX3:_** Raising it in secret sounds cool.**

_WolfNinja:_ **So we'd keep it?**

_FireNinja:_ **That's all up to the mother.**

_WolfNinja:_ **And what if we're the father?**

_NinjaCatX3:_ **Same deal I guess.**

_MegaFanGirl:_ **You have to realize being the father you wouldn't have as strong of a connection with it.**

_WolfNinja:_ **Well, we are girls. Even in a guy's body, we're still girls.**

* * *

**_GreeseAngel897_ has joined chat  
**

* * *

_WolfNinja:_** Yeah.**

_GreeseAngel897:_ **I thought you would say that you would leave them, since they weren't real.**

_Ninja4U:_ **...?**

_MegaFanGirl:_ **That's mean! They are too!**

_FireNinja:_** As much as I hate to admit it, that's true.**

_Ninja4U:_ **What do you mean?**

_FireNinja:_ **They are not unreal, as the characters of T.V.s or books are. They aren't real characters. However, they are real in the sense that they are our children. Unfortunately, because one of their parents is an anime character, that makes them half non-existent. In both worlds. They shouldn't exist. So that's why I set the rules I did for us.**

_Ninja4U:_ **Oh.**

_GreeseAngel897:_ **What if two of you were the parents?**

_NinjaAngel123:_** E****w!**

_WolfNinja:_ **No. Ew.**

_FireNinja:_ **It's possible... But highly unlikely.**

_GreeseAngel897:_ **Then adopt?**

_FireNinja:_ **Now that's an easy answer. Adopting means they are actual characters in the show. We'd leave them there. Unlike our own children, they'd still be there when we get back.**

_MegaFanGirl:_** Makes sence.**

_42Ninjas:_ **Although, going through the pain of having a child and having to leave it there to disappear would make us really sad. :'( We'd probably never want to go through it again.**

_GreeseAngel897:_ **Not necessarily. I'm a mother, and I know what it feels to loose a child. I, like many others, tried harder to get back that love I'd lost.**

_FireNinja:_ ** GreeseAngel897 - I know that is true with many, but you have to remember we're still teenagers. We may not feel the same.**

_GreeseAngel897:_** Well, good luck then.**

* * *

**_GreeseAngel897_ has left chat  
**

* * *

_NinjaCatX3:_ ** FireNinja - Um... I just realized... You have the ability to travel between worlds... Wouldn't your child probably receive that trait?**

_WolfNinja:_ **...**

_42Ninjas:_ **...**

_Ninja4U:_ **Cool!**

_NinjaAngel123:_ **...**

_FireNinja:_ **Probably. That'd be a problem. I don't know what'd happen then.**

_MegaFanGirl:_ **Don't you all have the ability to travel between worlds?**

_FireNinja:_ **No. Only me.**

_Ninja4U:_ **Nope. Only her!**

_FireNinja:_ ** Ninja4U - Cool?!**

_Ninja4U:_** Yeah.**

_FireNinja:_** Not cool. Dangerous and unprodictable.**

_Ninja4U:_ **Oh. Ok.**

_MagaFanGirl:_ **Bye, I have to go now. Nice chat! Cool website!**

_42Ninjas:_ **Thanks!**

_WolfNinja:_ **Bye!**

_FireNinja:_ **Thank you for participating.**

_Ninja4U:_ **Bye.**

_NinjaAngel123:_ **Bye.**

_NinjaCatX3:_ **Bye-Bye! X3**

* * *

_**MegaFanGirl **_**has left chat**

**_FireNinja_ has left chat**

* * *

_WolfNinja:_** Looks like we're leaving too.  
**

* * *

**********_NinjaAngel123 _****has left chat**

**_WolfNinja _****has left chat**

* * *

_42Ninjas: _**Syonarra peeps!**

Ninja4U: **You spelt sayonara wrong._  
_**

* * *

**********_42Ninjas _****has left chat**

* * *

_Ninja4U:_************** Fine. Ignore me.************  
**

* * *

**_Ninja4U_ ****has left chat**

* * *

"Well, isn't this fun?" Rose said, going back to her profile. The others nodded, busy exploring the site.

"Can we go on this at home?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah," Rose replied. "All you need is your username and password."

"Can we post our own questions?" Cat asked. Rose nodded.

"On your profile." Rose clicked the now 2 at the bottom of her screen. She smiled as she clicked on the first question.


End file.
